There are numerous prior art types of cradles being used. Some of these prior art cradles have a rocking wooden horse with other types being manually displaceable with ropes. Still other types of cradles are mounted within fixed standing frames while others are electrically actuated for rocking displacement. Such conventional cradles include disadvantages including:
1. A cradle having a manually actuated rocking horse must be continuously displaced;
2. Cradles hung between fixed posts are generally inconvenient and restrictive due to the fact that such are not portable;
3. Cradles hung on standing frames must be continuously manually activated with frequent manual intervention;
4. Cradles which are displaced manually must be frequently pushed which is somewhat inconvenient; and,
5. Electrically actuated cradles remove manual operation, however, such include the complexities of electrically operating systems and are dependent on a source of electricity.